Contribernium
by InDeathWeLaugh
Summary: 60 A.D After the Conquest of Britannia Bodouica lead an uprising for the injustice done to her and the Britons. A poor Roman rule leads to defeat. Now on the Roman Road south Britannia, Eren 'Germanicus' Jeager part of the Legio XIV Gemina is all that stands against 280,000 Celts hungering for Roman blood. Eren thinks of his past and the final battle against the celts. ONESHOT


**60 A.D Britannia**

 **Legio XIV Gemina**

Eren wiped his mouth and adjusted his pilum and (1)Furca, the Legio XIV Gemina, was tasked with by Emperor Nero putting an end to Boudica's uprising. Eren was no stranger to squashing revolts. After all how many of 'his people' whispered traitor during his time at the Rhine. The Romans, or those that were born into it for generations, called him Germanicus. He was the first generation of his family to be born a Roman citizen. His father spent the (2)mandatory twenty five years as an Auxiliary Calvary man for the Legio III Galica after his full tour was served he was given his pension and married. Eren as the first son born purely Germanic he was hard to fit in with the boys in the settlement. He had gotten in his fair share of fights, as a young lad. When he joined the Legion they called him Germanicus. A title worn by many Generals before him, as they claimed themselves conquerors of the barbarians.

After serving as long as he had it stuck and he was called by his (3)contrebernium Germanicus. The gods however had a funny sense of humor. The medic Armin Arlet whose mother was from a Northern Germanic tribe married to a Ligonier. He followed the path of the soldier and he had a knack at being a surgeon and was trained accordingly. The rest of his compatriots included, Marco, Berthold, Rainer, Connie, Jean an engineer, finally Thomas. The morning after setting the army Camp was constructed, the carried Timber spikes were placed around the perimeter. Eren had the great 'privilege' to dig the trench and later, Latrines. He was thankfully spared night patrol and instead got to sleep. As he laid on his bed roll fur wrapped nicely around him he reached to his chest and from his tunic produced a necklace. With a thin piece of rope was attached a ring, he had no dreams of politics. This token meant however a ticket to it. A ticket had little care for to cash in, no the only reason he received this favor was for her.

 **50 A.D Germania**

 **Rhine Wall, Germania**

"Ackerman?" Eren said as he followed his father through the marketplace, while adjusting his red scarf. Before he could answer he bumped into a man holding something wrapped with a cloak over his shoulder. Eren glared at the man, as he grunted a curse at him and went into a house away from the settlement. Turning Eren walked up trying to catch up with Grisha. His father like many other of the Germanic people who chose to ally themselves with Rome looked odd among the people. The few Romans moving to the frontier were smaller compared to Eren's father. He towered and his years a soldier showed his strides long and powerful he almost towered over most of the common Roman townsfolk. Eren as he walked looked up to the wall to see the (4)Milites lined up (5)Scutum before them ready to pick up.

"Eren!" his father called out and the young boy trotted to catch up to his father, his still relatively smaller self, trying to keep up with his longer strides.

"The life of a Milites is not an easy one Eren" his father said, no doubt he noticed him as he had stared at the soldier on the wall.

"I know father" Eren said looking down a little embarrassed to have been caught staring.

"You know nothing child, you are practically a man now, you can work a hoe, plough fields and have the strength of an ox" his father stopped and turned his big hand patting his dark hair. Eren grinned sheepishly.

"These Romans are all scrawny" Eren said and his father Grisha chuckled.

"You are a Roman now son, do not forget that" he said, speaking of his citizenship Eren enver did hear much, revral or contempt from his father when he spoke of the empire. More he spoke of it as an obligation. Perhaps this is what made him want to join the army. He wanted to share on the obligation to spread civilization as the Centurions would yell whenever Eren was able to climb the walls and looked at the training soldiers below it. A particular fellow that looked almost too relaxed to be a milites, named Hines always welcomed him and let him stare his green eyes awed at the training men.

"Yes father, I want to be a soldier just like you!" Eren said with a fiery passion the warrior in his father could not help but be proud off.

"Hah it does my heart good too, to know my son was born a son of Mars" he said, Eren scrunched his nose.

"Mum's name is Carla father" the ten year old Eren hi father laughed heartedly.

"Your mum will whack you over the head if you don't pay attention to her lessons you know" Grisah shook his head.

"Mars is the Roman's god of war, pray to her and you will never find yourself losing a battle" Grisha said. He grinned inwardly sardonically, he wasn't a very good Germanic warrior. Adopting foreign gods and teaching his son to pray to them, to Grisha perhaps that whole Romanization wasn't complete shit after all. They walked on to meet this Ackerman that his father epprantly knew who was a Roman senator.

"Father how did you met this Senator guy?" Eren asked.

"Heh, I led a Calvary charge that saved his ass from some Gauls. Before you knew it we were drinking at camp and he got so drunk he offered me my commission one year early" Grisha retold the story.

"Did you take it?" Eren asked, he always seemed keen to learn about his days as an Auxiliary.

"No I swore to serve twenty five years and so I did, he pulled some strings and put me into his own Auxiliary's and I spent a year guarding his flanks while he marched" Grisha retold.

"I didn't think you and a (6)Legatus Legionis where friends?" Eren asked impressed. Grisha would be to blame perhaps as he always took his son to see the Legions march on Campaign and the Legatus in his decorative armor astride a horse always posed a romantic figure. Too bad not all of them where the stuff of legend like the great Marius. Hell he'd settle for Scipio at this point the man who broke Hannibal Barka.

"War makes strange friends of us all son" he motioned for Eren to follow him and they did so walking to a rather lofty house in the settlement. Two Legionaries guarded the exit and they waved him in as they did so Eren looked on awe at the armored men before trotting up to his father. Once inside the walls they ran into more Legionares, Grisha frowned in concern the guard was never this heavy the last time he had visited his old friend. Something wasn't right. On entering he found his old friend sitting on a couch hands on his face his wife, a woman of Aegyptus whose dark hair and golden jewelry gave away. Her skin as well was darker than Eren had seen on any person before. This was his first time visiting with his father. The Legatus his father spoked fondly off had stood the moment he entered and looked less saddened and embraced his friend.

"Grisha! Friend, brother my daughter has been taken from me!" the man wept.

"Truly!? How?" Grisha asked holding his friend by the shoulders.

"She insisted on going out to see the forest and out in the town her guard was murdered and she was taken!"

"By Jupiter…" Grisha muttered. Eren blinked, and remembered that man from before, his eyes suddenlty looked dull and he looked down.

"Father can I use your (7)pugio?" Grisha just reached to his belt and gave it to his son the small blade glistening where he could see his eyes. Turning the adults didn't notice him leave, the milites didn't bother but stood guard as he walked out. After he was clear from the house he ran, and ran his face in a set glare as he ran to that house he saw the man go to.

"This is stupid, how are we to get a ransom if we can't contact him with all the damn milites!" Marcus growled. He and his compatriots had plotted to kidnap the local Governors daughter and ransom her for coin. However the old governor bastard doubled his guard on his home making it hard to get a contact in it. Titus, Aulus and, him where now on this rundown shack and couldn't do shit about it. A knock distracted Marcus, but Titus the gentler of the both who only followed this full hardy plan for his sake followed.

"A'll go see who it is" he said and walked to the door.

At the door he opened it and found a boy with a red scarf hands behind his back. The young boy had the greenest eyes Titus had ever seen, he knelt to his height to talk to him.

"This-"he gurgled quickly Eren in a snarl jabbed his pugio through his neck. Titus fell forward, and he knew it was Damocles coming for revenge no thoughts happened again. Eren drove the bloodied pugio into his neck repetedly and then once in the eye to be sure. He gasped and wiped his mouth only smearing the blood that got on it. He walked in cautiously and found a small hall leading to another door.

"Titus! The gods will grow old, by the time you fnish talking to this guest" Marcus opened the door and looked to see the legs of Titus and a poolf of blood on the inside of the door.

"What?" he almost panicked when Eren from behind the door and jumped on him driving his pugio into the man's neck. The man fell and Eren again assaulted the man like the one before.

Mikasa watched petrefied as the boy jumped on her kidnapper and drove his the blade over and over into the corpse. The door to the privy opened and the last one came out. The drunk one with the crooked teeth.

"You little shit!" ran the man across the room and the boy tried to stab him but was disarmed the knife thrown carelessly behind him as he favored strangling the boy.

"You killed them! I'm going to fucking murder you!" yelled the man.

"H-help!" Eren chocked out his feet kicking and clawing at the hands crushing his windpipe. Mikasa with the fear of pluto in her scrambled for the door stopping short the small blade was before her. The small blade was there ready for the taking her reflection stared at her, face in mortified fear her hand tentatively reaching for the blade.

"I…Don't want to die!" Eren screamed, and with that courage filled her and she grabbed the blade and ran a shrill scream escaped her mouth as Eren's attacker turned to have the blade stabbed at his side. Mikasa drew the blade back and repeatedly stabbed the man's chest he fell and she climbed on him clutching the blade with both hands driving it over and over again on her kidnapper. Fear adrenaline fouled every stab and a hatred born out of desperation encouraging the man die and stay so. She scrambled and tried to claw at the foreign body that dove at her in fear the small blade that held all her courage slipped from her hands.

"He's dead! It's okay!" Eren yelled and hugged Mikasa. The girl stopped flailing and blinked and the boy that saved her life cracked teary eyes open to stare at her.

"It's okay" he muttered. Mikasa opened her mouth but respond but all that came out was a cry and she buried herself on the boy's chest balling her eyes out. Eren didn't know what else to do so he did what he remembered his mother do whenever he had cried. He stroked her hair and gently quietly hummed the tune her mother hummed to him. Eren sighed as she tired herself out and rested on him.

"You okay?" he asked his voice raspy and his throat killing him. Taking her hand he helped her up and when he tried to release her hand she shook her head and held on tighter. Eren sighed and bent down picking up the pugio and walked over the dead bodies Mikasa quietly following. As they reached the door stepping over the dead body of the first man Eren ever killed, he looked to see Mikasa with bare feet step on the blood and follow leaving bloody footprints behind. Like this was how he was found as his father and the Legatus Ackerman follow. Grisha looked eyes wide, at his son holding his pugio tightly in one hand the other holding Ackerman's girl as she looked eyes hollow to the ground following Eren.

"Mikasa!" Ackerman went for his daughter and hugged her, Eren saw her cry for the second time as she hugged her father.

"Grisha your son…Jupiter, did you kill these men?" the Legatus asked. Eren blinked and unsure how to answer and brought up the pugio looking at the bloodied blade. Swallowing Eren nodded meekly.

"Grisha, you save my life and your son save's my daughter's life…the gods must want us together" Ackerman said with a breathy chuckle, clearly still shook up at the whole situation.

"Aye the gods…enjoy their games, come friend let us return to your home, you must rest and so must your daughter" Grisha said and placed a comforting hand on the old Legatus. They along with a full armed escort returned to the lavish mansion where Mikasa and her mother had another teary reunion. Eren for a bit was the talk of the mansion and the slaves. Eren sat on a bench in the late afternoon. The sun was dipping tainting the sky orange. Eren sat his feet just a few inches from the ground on a stone bench, he swung them back and forth, he wasn't sure what to do with himself, his father had wanted him to play with Mikasa when they had first arrived, but the whole kidnapping situation had ended that. The clanking of plate armor caused Eren to look up as two fully armored Milites escorted the young girl to him. He looked at her and the ever silent guards, Eren wasn't sure what to do so he opened his mouth but Mikasa interrupted him.

"Thank you!" she blurted, Eren looked at her and blushed self-conscious, even the stoic guards cracked a smile.

"No…problem I just, well my honor demanded it" he said puffing his chest out.

"I see, well you really helped me. I mean I was so sccard I…I almost" she almost abandoned him to his fate but she didn't he couldn't hold it against her, girls weren't as strong as men after all. He thought to himself, Eren hummed and shrugged it off.

"You were scared I'm just glad you saved me" Eren said with a smile, but it didn't quite reached his eyes.

"Yes, well I still feel bad about it so…sorry" Mikasa said. "I'm Mikasa by the way" she said.

"Uh I know my dad told me, but like I said don't worry" he scooched to the side and Mikasa accepted the silent offer and sat on the bench. With him the guards at each side of them, it felt weird having the silent milites with them. Eren leaned back on hishand absently swinging his legs and Mikasa joined him and he smiled and she returned it this time it felt more genuine. He noticed her shiver a little her shoulders were bared with her tunic. Eren hummed and reached to his neck and undid his red scarf that had hidden his bruses and placed it around Mikasa who blushed and tried not to laugh at the clumsy scarf tying.

"Sorry, my mum tied it for me" he mumbled. She giggled shaking her head.

"It's alright thank you" she smiled and the two spent their time silently watching the darkening sky their silent guards mutely sending grins to each other to the unnoticed children. That night Eren and Mikasa returned as the final lights left the sky. Eren and Mikasa quiet happily returned to the mansion, Mikasa told Eren to wait for a moment as she scurried to her rooms. Eren hummed, him and his mum and dad lived in pretty much a two room house. The big mansion was almost intimidatingly huge so Eren stood there just waiting and on the sitting room before him his father and the Legatus were speaking.

"Surely you jest my friend" Grisha said, his friend is still shaken up by, whole ordeal.

"No jest, the gods have spoken through this act, Grisha you saved my life all those years ago, and you came to me in my hour of need when I prayed to Jupiter for his mercy. He commanded Mars and delivered me from death. I would be dead my legion shattered and I would have never met by beloved." Ackerman said, Grisha was not a man, to ignore the signs of gods and the Roman gods had been good to him and his family. Yet his son marrying into the Ackerman family, he wanted no part of Roman politics and his good friend would be ridiculed for marrying his daughter to a 'civilized barbarian' in the senate.

"My friend your reputation, I am but a soldier recently given citizenship" Grisha said.

"To the pits of Pluto to the fools who ignore such signs! The gods have favored me and see it that my son serves and climbs the ranks through merit and not name!" Ackerman proclaimed, his son Levi Ackerman even here in the Rhine Grisha heard tales of his exploits as he climbed the ranks.

"Levi will succeed me and one day Command a Legion of his own, the senate will raise an eye brow but I will give them proof, the gods worked through you and now your son, my friend" Ackerman said. Eren was confused by all the talk of senates and gods. The next bid however he understood perfectly enough.

"We shall unite our houses and I will take it a personal insult if you decline my friend" Ackerman insisted. Grisha sighed shaking his head but smiled good naturally.

"You always were a stubborn ass" he stood and offered his hand and they clasped wrist with Ackerman grinning widely.

"Same to you, you damned proud fool! Your son and my Mikasa shall marry on your son's seventeenth nameday!" Eren looked confused and walked away from there to stand by the wall trying to digest all this.

"Eren" he looked up Mikasa returned and was clutching something in her hands.

"Oh uh hey" he said still dazed. Mikasa gave another smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, her eyes where so very dark, but he preferred them shining rather than dull.

"Here, close your eyes and tilt your head down" she said, Eren raised a brow.

"Why?" he asked.

"An honorable man does not question a lady" she said turning her nose up at him. He grumbled something about girls and obeyed her. He felt a string around his neck and he opened his eyes when she finished placing the string. A ring pure gold with a jewel was on the string and she smiled this time a little more meaningful than before.

"You gave me your scarf, so you take this. Don't try to return it okay" she said and put her hands behind her back.

"Okay…sure" he smiled at her forgetting the grown up talk. For that moment, he found Mikasa a more entertaining thought than his father and the Legatus Ackerman talking of marriage or whatever.

 **60 A.D Britannia**

 **Roman Road**

Eren woke that morning, as he had drifted to sleep how he had met Mikasa, his wife was a distant memory back in Rome, Ackerman having resigned as governor of the settlement he was born at. He moved to Rome where Eren followed, he didn't want to be away from Mikasa, when he was home. After a good campaign and winter settled over Rome, he wanted nothing more than to sit with Mikasa by a roaring fire in thick furs. When he was patted by Armin, he awoke slightly groggy and he knew it was time to change watch.

"Your turn my friend" Armin smiled.

"Aye, help me into my armor" Eren said and after he was set up he took his time as watch until the final switch. By morning he was ready along with the rest of the legion and began marching north of the road, to face Boudica and her hordes. Legatus Gaius Suetonius Paulinus gave a speech to his men, and called the Britons, weak and foolish, allowing women to command them and children to bear arms for the cowardly men. It does its job and the legion roars in approval eager to see battle. (8)Centurion Levi Ackerman forms the men and Eren is on the front line for the first clash. Eren's (9) II Cohort is at the front, before him as Centurion Levi commands the lines Eren sees the Britons pool over the ridge. Eren smirks and chuckles, they were hardly any different from his Germanic tribes. Loud, screaming and banging their feet. War paint adorned their bodies, and they slammed their swords, spears and, axes on their shields. They didn't even line up properly instead piled and formed no ranks yelling for their blood. Next to him Armin prayed to Mars for victory and strength. Eren himself knelt, leaning his scutum and (10)pilum as he knelt. Eren had made it a tradition on every battlefield. Before the guts and blood of his enemy covered the ground. He unsheathed his pugio and cut a piece of the soil carving it out and pocketing it in a small leather pouch he had plundered from his earlier battles. Sheathing the small blade he put his fingers into the dirt and rubbed them on his palm. Doing so he offered a short prayer not to Mars but Diana of the hunt, for he was hunting now.

Dusting his hands off he stood and Levi passed him, looking him up and down. Eren gave a firm nood to his brother-in-law. "Don't die Germanicus, for not even Pluto would keep you from my wrath" Levi grinned and clasped Eren's shoulder in approval. Levi hadn't bene the most supportive of his father's decision to marry Mikasa to him, but Eren and him went tow to tow for two hours, in the training yard. This garnered the respect of Levi and some begrudging acceptance of him and Mikasa. Still Eren himself had been wary of the Centurion, but he was a good man when it was all said and done. Getting in line, the Centurion took the center of the formation, behind him the (11) aquilifer flew the Roman golden Eagle. The Standard was in the I Cohort, with the Legatus. (12) Prefectus Castorum Erwin in his more decorative armor with Lion's pelt came by their Cohort to speak with Centurion Levi, both personal good friends.

"The battle is nearly on us, friend watch yourself and Mars guide you" Erwin clasped hands with Levi and the Perfectus, left them with a few words of courage to the men. Eren himself received a clasp to his shoulder and a "to victory Germanicus" before he left to lead the I Cohort. The wait did not take long Boudica, louder than the other Britons in a chariot rode along their front ranks, if they could be described as such and started the first charge. Thousands of Britons, poured on them screaming bloody murder against them. Early projections marked them at two-hundred thousand strong however numbers meant little, they put themselves in forest opened at a curve. Retreating would mean their army would be routed and utterly broken. The Britons if smart would spread and try to go through the forest to sororund them. However that would spell death as their Auxiliary Calvary would pick at them and what got through would be slaughtered by the back ranks. No the Britons would have to break them, they would need to break the Legion to win the day. Eren, like all the men felt the fear, their numbers were few, and four times bigger than them. The fear however was not about the overwhelming numbers, no the fear was of losing, each men here would rather die than lose today. The Legion felt fear of defeat not the Britons or their war cries and their number. The fear was of the shame of losing to these barbarians. Eren had adopted one of the things he valued from the Romans most. Pride a pride that built their empire, zealous in nature and an overwhelming thirst for power and domination. Eren wanted nothing of the Senate, because he was not a politician but he still wanted power, he knew Legatus Legionis was far away from him, but Perfectus Castorum was not, Levi could lead the whole army, he would lead the men on the ground shoulder to shoulder.

"(13)Veretum! Soften them up!" Centurion Levi ordered. Eren grabbed the shorter of his two pilum used for the long range throw. Tossing it up and grabbing it arm up and leveled to the ground for the throw Eren awaited the command. No break in discipline, this wasn't like the Auxiliary archers, that some might let loose before the order in fear of such numbers. No Eren was a milites, as were the rest of his men, patianty and stoically they waited for the command.

"Loose!" ordered the Centurion and two steps forward overhand the pilum flew! Thousands of Javelins soared through the sky like a rain of steel the gods casted on the Britons, the War cry of the advancing men was broken, Britons yelled in agony as the Veretum broke their charge and thousands died shields pierced and the Britons almost half naked wore no armor and instead not unlike the Germanic tribes thought their paints would protect them. The first wave of chargers pulled back leaving dead and wounded crawling on the ground. Boudica rode again through the front over the broken and dead men and signaled the second charge. Eren shifted his footing and passed his heavy pilum to his free hand and again tossed it up ready to toss, the heavy Pillum worked at a closer range. Like a hammer on an anvil they would soften up the second charge and allow them to come at them in fewer numbers.

"(14)Pilums! Ready on my command! Unleash the second volley!" Centurion Levi roared over the sounds of battle. Eren darted his tongue out licking his lips eyes narrowed though his (14) Galea as the Britons over their dead yelled and came for them. this time they waited again patient no man daring to throw prematurely, even his friend Armin next to him whispering prayers to the gods did not falter.

"Loose!" the second volley was unleashed the much heavier Pilum knocked the Britons on their collective asses. Thousands fell the javelins shredding shields and digging into exposed torsos at least two feet deep. Eren himself saw a poor bastard have a pilum penetrate his skull and ended up propped up on the pilum. The second wave did not fall back, they pressed on over the dead, this time Eren watched as they grew closer a lot of them were much too young to be in a battlefield. Eren however was not moved, he would not die from the blade of a child, he of all people knew better. Eyes narrowed Eren's hand hovered over his sword.

"(15)Gladius!" Centurion Levi yelled and the men all felt a primal thrill as their steel sang their swords leaving their sheaths.

"Scutum!" was the second command the Centurion with his decorative Galea lowered his head.

"Legion! You are Lions and the sheep come forth to you! Let them hear you roar!" the men all yelled their war cry as the Britons charged. Eren spread his stance his studded (16)Caligae digging on the turf ready for the Britons.

"Brace! Break and die by my hand!" yelled Levi, putting his shoulder into it the Britons smashed into the shields. Eren grunted as they assaulted his scutum with swords and axes. Gladius firmly in his hand opened and closed his grip on his sword once before slamming his scutum against the Briton that was banging against it with an axe. The man next to him was attacking Armin and Eren drove his Gladius upward unto his belly twisting it bypassing the ribs. The man let out a breathless yell with his lungs pierced. Eren pulled his sword back his scutum again assaulted. The Britons poured in numbers on the Reoman lines. Eren snarled and yelled and pushed another Briton back drove his sword to his belly but he blocked with his long sword. He tried to punch Eren who put up his scutum and the Briton roared in pain his hand bruced and like a cobra Eren struck his Gladius through his assailant's neck the Briton gargled on his blood and the steel in his neck. Eren pushed him back with his scutum and continued slaughtering his way through Britons. Nearly twenty passed before his arm became tired and he started panting. He made a mistake and left his right flank open Eren couldn't move his scutum high enough in time and he grunted as a long sword slid off his (17)Lorica Segmenta Eren wacked him with his shield in another rookie mistake brought from fatuige and stabbed his Gladius through the Briton's armpit. The man next to him jabbed his spear at Erens stomach but again it slid harmlessly off his Lorica Segmenta. Eren swung his Scutum to the right and his Gladius to the left catching the spear and breaking it. Eren brought his scutum up but before the spearman could use his axe on Eren Armin, stabbed him through the stomach killing him. Eren looked to him and nodded with a wry grin.

"Switch!" yelled the Centurion. Eren led a breath out as the rank behind him stepped to the right and moved up Eren and Armin stepped to the left and scutum up pulled back to the back of the cohort.

Once on the back Eren put his cutum on the ground leaning up against him and rotated his sword arm.

"Eren!" Amin said and handed him a sack of (18)posca, he washed down the vile drink that tasted like feet down scrunching his eyes. Eren panted and wiped his mouth his leather bracer taking the moisture.

"A good battle Armin" Eren grinned. Armin gave him a lopsided grin his frame shaking slightly. Armin was a conscript though Eren held nothing against his friend for it. Rainer moved from his rank and looked to Eren.

"Germanicus! Whats the count!" the blond Roman grinned.

"Twelve, you!?" Eren grinned, they had bet some gold on how many they killed.

"Ten! Your lucky they come to your side! They are afraid of me!" Eren laughed a hardy laugh.

"Just have my gold ready Rainer! I got some gifts for my family to buy!" Eren grinned.

"Germanicus! Stay focused, no man wins a war by himself!" Levi had removed his Galea and wiped sweat from his forehead. Some minutes later helmet on and ready Levi ordered another switch and the process was repeated.

"Switch!" yelled Levi and they switched up. Eren felt a little jittery his adrenaline still kicking as the battle grew bloodier. A horn unfamiliar to Eren signaled the retreat of the Britons, as the second charge fell back. Eren weas already at the front line. A trumpet loudly played signaling a change in formation, they were taking the fight to the Britons it seemed. Eren by memory moved the in the right formation, as the cohort re assembled.

"Wedge formation!" Levi ordered as they assembled and readied to move on the Britons.

"Faster you cunts! I wanted those ranks made this morning!" Levi pushed them as the wedge formation came into place the Britons marched again. Eren smirked ready for the offensive the Britons smashed into the wedge formation. Eren held his ground as the Legion took the mass of bodies onto them.

"Legion! Push!" Levi ordered with fevor. Eren roared as he heaved forward with the rest of the legion.

"ARRAAAHHHHH!" His scutum pushed the Briton trying to cleave him with an axe and Eren drove his Gladius against the one attacking Armin next to him. The man next to Eren returned the favor killing the Briton that had been trying to cleave Eren in half. Eren killed the next Briton that came for him and so on.

"Legion push! Forward! Kill everything that pushes back!" Levi orderd as he slit the throat of a Briton that locked his axe on Levi's scutum to try and bring it down. Levi however slid the short sword much easier to maneuver above his scutum and slit his enemies' throat. Eren pushed on forward and the bodies started piling up. Eren and the men had to be careful as the bodies started piling up. The ground was slick with blood, Briton blood, their casualties low. They had lost very little men, Eren and his cohort continue their slaughter the greater numbers of the Britons were no longer a concern they were falling by the hundreds. Eren steadied himself as they kept advancing the Britons were breaking Eren had killed women and children alike, he lost count honestly but he decieded twenty at the least and fourty at the most. Eren kept stabbing and slamming hi Scutum against the Britons, after they switched the ranks Eren gasped the back ranks rested as they advanced but had now a secondary job. A job that was silent and agreed. Eren found whatever Briton lay bleeding and dying and finished the job, his Gladius through the heart.

The battle raged, and raged until the midafternoon Eren was sure he was up to sixty men dead, no doubt his Legatus would receive Roman Triumph. Eren sardonically, thought he would have spent some hours polishing his armor from the gore that had bene splattered on him. His white tunic was red at the hems. Finally the Britons broke, they fled for the back where their passage was obstructed by their own carriages. The remaining Britons fought, with the desperation of dying men who preferd victory or death. Eren for one respected that and gave death to the Britons. His Gladius slaughtered man after man, soon they were against the supply carts women and children turned into chaos, the unarmed becme armed. Women picked up weapons of the fallen men and fought on. Eren saw a pregnant Birton woman attack Levi. Eren gritted his teeth, for the cruelness that forced Levi to kill a woman with child. The swing was clumsy from the heavily pregnant woman and Eren saw Levi drive his sword through her belly before once more through her heart. His face twisted in one of anger and grief.

"Legion! Hold! We must take prisoners!" Levi ordered. A slave from the 1st cohort came with orders, about the time Levi got the cohort back under control.

"Centurion! Legatus! Gaius Suetonius Paulinus has ordered an example be made of the rebels, no prisoners" the slave out of breath said. Levi looked to his men who gave brief glances. They would not hesitate, neither would Eren. A legionary followed orders, a soldier who could not do as he was told was useless to the legion. Eren awaited the command, his youthful eyes watching the scared Britons and the remaining warriors watch him as the wall of shields closed up proved intimidating.

"No survivors, show them what it is to defy Rome!" Levi spun his Gladius once and pointed it at the Britons who fought back feebly. Eren's eyes once alight with the fier of battle looked dull, a reminder of the day he killed his first men. He along with his men butchered the Britons men, women and, children no one was spared. His doll green eyes watched with detached dispassion as he killed them. His mind a million miles away, like that faithful day as a child he only thought of the comfort of sitting on his mother's lap as she sang to him. Now he just thought of Mikasa's warm embrace back at Rome. Their Villa was among the upper curst of society. So in their own little world of the villa in a room with a fire stroked by a nameless slave as the two wrapped in a lion's pelt. His sword found a child and quickly stabbed him through the heart. The motion pure muscle memory his mind, only registered the couch he reclined on Mikasa's warm soft hand slid across his cheek, her dark eyes, staring at his soul unjudging but devoted and loving.

"Victory!" Levi broke through the spell his dull eyes returned, a Briton was slumped over his shoulder Eren's Gladius through his belley. With a grunt he pushed the Briton off an old man, and slid his sword out. The army began the task of collecting dead and forming back up. Eren joined Levi who removed his Galea wiping sweat and blood from his face. Eren put his scutum before his feet and bending down and ripping a piece of cloth from a Barbarians cloth wiping his sword clean he sheathed it and took off his own Galea panting he watched the battlefield. Bodies laid butchered limbs and heads missing, war was a bloody business, but Eren never felt more at home than fighting. Since he was a child, fighting had been his calling, so today was no different. He felt alive, the taste of victory fresh in his mind, Jupiter as if smiling on them, thunder roared in the skies as the clouds wept. Rain by the downpour fell on them clensing the fatuiged Romans as the day was theirs. The brutality was undeniable but Eren knew enough of war to not bother with the dead.

"Winter is on us" Levi muttered. Eren nodded, as they found a place to seat for a moment, no doubt after this business was done they were going to march north and plunder and murder their way through the Celtic tribes. Eren would join them enslaving and killing through Britannia until winter was near them. He sailed back through Germania and visited his father and mother, his conquest left him with plenty of plunder and gold. His father with graying hair clasped his shoulder and offered words of pride for his son.

 **60 A.D Italia Roma**

 **Legio XIV Gemina**

Eren after a teary goodbye from his mother, continued south through Vendelecia and Bhaetai. Italia welcomed their victorious Legion with a paraid. Rumors said Legatus Gaius Suetonius Paulinus was losing his command for the brutal oppression of the Britons. Nero himself was awaiting them with the extravagance he was famous for. Eren marched his Lorica Segmentata polished to a shine his Galea as well reflecting the winter sun. Eren looked on little interest in the praise of the people, he had joined not for the praise but for his own ambitions after all. Then again, Eren glanced to his right as the women all blew kisses and waved tokens to them. Eren offered a grin and that caused plenty of them to swoon. Marrying a Roman soldier was after all securing once future. Offcourse a lady wanting so would have to keep that soldiers attention for the duration of his commission. All Roman soldiers after twenty five years got their commission after all. Eren was the few that married as he married into a political family of influence.

"Suetonius! Suetonius!" the name of the Legatus was chanted. In the mddile of the proession the Legatus Legionis himself rode on a chariot flanked by his senior staff. The Perfectus Castorum led the paraid from the front as always incharge of the daily running of the Legion. Erwin Smith ever the perfect Commander led it with the pride and dignity that inspired soldiers. Nero gave rehearshed words of praise for the Legion and the Legatus who accepted honors from the Emperor. When the paraid was concluded the Legion returned to the camp outside Roma and began the arguos process of making long time camp for the Winter. Eren after checking his equipment returned home, on horseback he rode through the streets of Roma along with Levi. The Centurion was a career man, him being able to get leave was extremely rarer. However having political connections helped, so the two milites rode home.

When they reached the villa the guards waved the in with a welcome back as the two found their spouses waiting for them. a girl young, from a senators prominent family named Petra greeted Levi who despite his cold demeanor when greeting his wife was quite glad to see her. He patted her head like a girl and kissed her forehead. Eren himself found Mikasa still using that red scarf his mother made for him all those years ago. He smiled and walked to his wife and kissed her passionately Mikasa returned it with fevor. Eren smiled holding her hands as Mikasa pressed her body against his, Eren smiled smelling her hair of olive oil.

"Welcome back" Mikasa's soft voice said as she smiled at her husband. Eren looked into her black eyes that saw into his sould and smiled, the horrors of war forgotten.

"I'm home Mikasa" he said to his beloved.

 **You know I just seem to never write a proper Attack on Titan story lol, always something historic or crossover xD. First titanfall then World War II…I kind of halfway lost it on that WWII one. So here's a oneshot on ancient Rome Attack on Titan! Repacing titans with Celts….yaaay!**

 **Furca literaly means a forked stick, this stick is what was used by the legionaries to carry their stuff.**

 **Roman Legionaries and Auxiliary served for twenty-five years and got a pretty sweet retirement bonus. A plot of land and three gold pieces and for Auxiliary Roman Citizenship.**

 **Contrebernium is the basic unit of the Legion. Eight men who share a tent, lived and trained, together.**

 **Milites was just what one called a roman Legionary.**

 **Scutum is the the name of the Roman rectangular shield used by the legionaries. This shield was the backboned of their formations and their warfare.**

 **Legatus Legionis a Roman citizen and a member of the Roman senate, he is the General of the Legion.**

 **Pugio it's a Roman dagger commonly used by the Legionaries.**

 **Centurion can be described as career officers. Promoted from the ranks of the Legionaries they are the drill sargeants of the Roman army. They train the men and discipline the men. They each command their own units.**

 **A Cohort is six centuries made up of ten contrebernium each to form a Cohort. Cohorts are numbered in Roman numbers from one to ten. Ten Cohorts plus some Auxiliary units make up a Legion.**

 **The Pilum are two Javelins carried by the Legionaries.**

 **The quifiler is the standard bearer for the whole legion he has the honor of carrying the Golden eagle of Rome. Losing the eagle would mean disgrace of any legion and would usually lead to the disbanding of the legion.**

 **The Perfectus Castorum or the camp prefect was in charge of the daily running of the Legion. He oversaw the setup of camp, equipment and would command the legion for the Legatus when he was away.**

 **Veretum was the small javelin used for the longer throw.**

 **Pilum was the bigger and longer of the Pilum that was used against the closer targets.**

 **Gladius the Roman sword that built an empire, this nasty short sword was used mainly as a stabbing weapon 24-30 inches long it was good for the close quarters combat of the ancient times.**

 **The Caligae the 'Roman Sandal' was the boots worn by the Romans, strips of leather with metal studs on the soles perfect to grip the ground.**

 **Lorica Segmentata the plate armor used by the Legionaries in the later A.D century, strips of steel held with leather. The armor offered superb protection against missiles and glancing blows.**

 **Posca was a mixture of wine, water and vinegar that the legionaries carried around when the water wasn't the most trustworthy when on campaign.**


End file.
